


Venus (in her blood)

by Karolina



Category: Hannibal (TV), Hannibal Lecter Tetralogy - Thomas Harris
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, F/M, Female Will Graham, First Time, Hannibal is a little shit, Light Angst, Menstrual Sex, Menstruation Kink, Mildly Dubious Consent, Murder Husbands or more like Murder Wife and Husband, Post-Episode: s03e13 The Wrath of the Lamb, Sexual Content, Shower Sex, slightly OOC
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-29
Updated: 2017-03-05
Packaged: 2018-08-11 18:50:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7903729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Karolina/pseuds/Karolina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He could smell it on her.</p>
<p>The smell, faint and barely there, but inescapable for man's heightened senses, foreshadowed coming of something richer, bolder and far more mysterious.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

He could smell it on her.

He first sensed it when she was collecting some papers from the desk. Will brushed one strand of her curly black hair behind her ear ( _beautiful_ ) and leaned with an unconscious grace over the surface entirely covered with drawings and diagrams. Some flimsy piece of paper slipped from her fingers and fell on the floor, swirling elegantly in the air; Will reacted with perfect reflex, squatting quickly and picking it up, as if she was afraid Hannibal would get mad seeing some of his precious artwork laying on the ground. And then the air of the study, immobile so far, moved around her, and Hannibal's mouth couldn't help but water.

The smell, faint and barely there, but inescapable for man's heightened senses, foreshadowed coming of something richer, bolder and far more mysterious.

Hannibal's brow furrowed when he realized it's only the first time he paid attention to this particular trait of Will. It was only natural she menstruated, and he was pretty sure that during their professional acquaintance and her therapy, there must have been at least a few times when she was on her period during their session (it was perfectly normal after all). It was never his concern – and now, that they lived together, fewer and fewer things could escape his attention.

Will glanced at him from above the papers and Hannibal did his best to maintain a neutral expression. Then, when she looked away, he smiled and quietly left the room.

*

He waited, waited and waited. It was after their late dinner that he decided it was actually happening. By that time, pieces of the puzzle fell into place and it all made sense now – the irritated huffs and snorts from her, when he insisted on doing something she considered unnecessary or stupid, the nervousness, her twitchy attitude.

They retired to the sofa in front of the fireplace, as always, Will curled up in one corner, under the blanket and with few fingers of good whiskey in the glass, Hannibal on the opposite end, with tablet in his hands and legs stretched out.

Cracking of the fire and soft breath by his side. And then he spoke.

„I believe you might want to go and refresh yourself now, Will”, he said, eyes never leaving the tablet. He couldn't see Will's face, but he was sure she raised her eyebrows in surprise – and then she realized.

She stood up abruptly, almost knocking the glass down from the nearby coffee table, let the blanket fall on the floor, and she left the room like someone chased her.

Hannibal smiled to himself.

*

When she came back, the scent, rich, coppery and _wet_ , already had faded around the edges, dulled with the artificial, flowery smell of hygienic supplies. Hannibal could almost sense her shame and irritation, as she collected the blanket he folded neatly from the sofa and left, probably to her bedroom.

*

He didn't knock.

Full moon illuminated the quiet of Will's bedroom – funny, how their cycles aligned. He walked quietly to her bed and inhaled deeply. The smell, fresh, untamed, and warm, enveloped him and he felt his trousers get a bit tighter than before. He sat beside her and put his hand on the nape of her neck and then into her curly, messy hair. She groaned in her sleep and moved a bit, not yet waking up.

Hannibal leaned over her and pressed the lightest of the kisses on her ear. Then another, a little bit lower, then another, open-mouthed, on her neck. Just as he began his long, luscious licks, Will gasped with shock, finally waking up. Their eyes met – his red and curious and passionate, her grey and clueless. And just like that he slipped under the covers beside her. She observed him with quiet wonder, and then all she could feel was his hands on her body.

He turned her on her back, trapped her with his own body weight and kissed her hard. Unresponsive at first, she finally opened her mouth, letting his tongue in. Then she moaned, when she felt his hands wander on her body and find place at her breasts. Still kissing her, he found his way through the buttons of her pajama top and slipped his hand in. Will couldn't move, couldn't protest – all she could feel was arousal, and all she wanted was Hannibal's touch.

He caressed her breast, feeling the nipple hardening and the quick pace of her pulse under his fingertips. They finally broke the kiss – both panting – and then Hannibal unceremoniously moved his mouth from Will's lips to her neck, sucking hot bruises and leaving wet trail on her skin, and then lower and lower. She moaned and sighed and then he looked up, question in his eyes, and she nodded, and just like that he unbuttoned the shirt as quick as it was possible, and sucked one of her nipples into his mouth.

His erection became a dull ache – only her pleasure mattered, only her body, her skin, her smell. Salty, coppery, luxurious and so, so warm. He knew how aroused she was becoming and how wet she already must have been – and just like that, he couldn't hold back anymore. He let go of her breast, moved his lips a little bit lower, onto her flat stomach, and then, when he was almost there, holding onto the waistband of her shorts, she stopped him suddenly, sitting up and moving away.

„ _No_!”

„Why not?” he whispered. Hot, flushed skin of her face seemed to glow radiantly in the dark and he still could feel how turned on she was.

„I thought you… You knew, you told me to leave, so I could… I don't understand”. She sounded so lost it almost made Hannibal smile.

„There's nothing to understand, my dear Will. If it would make you feel more comfortable, we could move it to the shower”.

Realization dawned on Will's face. She leaned in and kissed Hannibal briefly.

„Alright”, she said.

*

He undressed quicker than her and entered the shower. Only then he realized how painfully hard he was. He stroked his leaking cock once, twice, just to take the edge off, and listened as Will slipped off the rest of her clothes, disposed of something he believed was the hygienic product she was using into the bin, and gracefully slid behind him. He turned on the water.

He didn't turn around to meet her – he let her kiss the nape of his neck, let her hands move freely. Hannibal sighed at the sensation of her body pressing into his body, and suddenly felt her arm snaking around his hip and a hand going to embrace his hard cock. Although he wanted to stop her at first, he decided to indulge himself a little bit and let her slide her hand up and down the hard shaft a few times. He heard the shift in her breathing; she liked it. A moan slipped from his mouth and he was sure she was smiling. Then, suddenly, he stopped her; caught her hand, twisted her arm and pinned her into the bathroom wall.

„Tonight is all about you, my dear Will”.

He wanted to remember the ashamed, _frightened_ look in her eyes forever, when he slid one finger into her wet heat. She cried out and tried to close her legs, but he hold her strongly; she tried to looked away but he made her watch, caught her chin and turned her head so she could see the sinful, wet slide and the blood coloring the pale skin of his wrist. Water on her fluttering eyelashes looked like teardrops and he never found her more beautiful.

„Surrender, mylimasis. There's nothing else you can do”.

His hard cock leaked steadily, pressed to her hip as he fingered her, two fingers inside her and the thumb moving in circles around her clitoris. Will lifted her suddenly freed hands, just like she was going to shove him away, but then she was holding onto him, clutching and searching more touch. She was just beginning to allow herself to feel the pleasure, and Hannibal couldn't blame her for that.

And then, without any warning, he knelt, spread her legs and dived in. Finally _tasting_.

Water hitting the floor did nothing to mute her shout. She squirmed as Hannibal's tongue lapped at her folds and entered her wet cunt but she couldn't move away – the pleasure she felt made her see stars. She was close to fainting. Closing her eyes made her dizzy and afraid she was going to collapse on the floor, but the view… Hannibal's dark head, moving slowly between her legs, where she knew… No, it was too much.

„Wait,” she pleaded.

He looked up and it was even worse. He had her blood on his lips and was smiling viciously. Just like that, without any touch, she came. No sound came from her mouth; her whole body shuddered and then she slumped, lifeless, into Hannibal's arms.

He spun her around.

„Hold on tight”, he said, and she braced herself on the wall, bending over and spreading her legs, already with new vigor and desire. Nothing mattered to her anymore. She just wanted to feel him again.

And so he dived in again, and now she didn't stop herself anymore. Broken sobs filled the silence as he fucked her with his tongue, letting blood leak down his face. At first she thought the hands on her hips were to stop her from moving, but then, when Hannibal nudged her slightly, she realized he actually _wanted_ her to move. And so she began to ride his face, and second orgasm came ripping through her body like a thunderstorm.

„HANNIBAL!”

He smiled against her body but didn't stop, didn't stop drinking that ambrosia from her body, all she could give him. Beautiful, almost pained moans were the music to his ears.

„I can't, please...”

He listened. After all he didn't want her to hate him. He stood up from his knees and without any warning entered her wet, hot body. She cried out again, but didn't try to stop him. As she moaned and sighed at the wet friction, he moved his bloodied lips along her neck and back, marking her with more and more red bruises.

„Harder, yes, oh, right there, yes, yes...”

At this point every thrust he made was rushed and she was doing all she could to meet him halfway; she almost fucked herself on his cock.

„Yes, Hannibal...”

She almost slipped on the wet tiles when the third orgasm hit her, but Hannibal caught her just in time, and then, holding onto her tight, in three hard, deep and slow thrusts he spent himself inside her.

It was only then when they realized the water went completely cold.

Will finally turned around, letting Hannibal's softening cock slip out from her body, and the expression on her face was unreadable. Blood in the corners of Hannibal mouth made her lick her own lips and she leaned in and kissed him, finally tasting herself, tasting the sin. When they broke apart, Hannibal smiled widely. He then reached out to the shower head in order to rinse them from the blood, but Will stopped him.

„Don't do it… yet. You know I love it when we're covered in blood”.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The aftermath.

The blood glistened on their wet bodies. Their breaths slowed down gradually. Hannibal wondered – what now? Would Will shy away, once the storm subsided, or would she… What? What would she do?

„It wasn’t exactly like I imagined our first time to be”, he confessed. In the silence of the bathroom, only slightly disrupted by the slow but steady fall of the water, his accent seemed somewhat thicker.

„Oh, so you imagined it.”

The look on Will’s face was unreadable. Hannibal lifted his hand and pushed back the wet curls plastered to her forehead, and placed a delicate kiss on it. She relaxed under his touch. Her hands wandered on his body, only to find his already softened cock. Will stepped aside to take a look; it was covered in her dried blood. Hannibal bit his lip. Her hand gripped him harder. One painful stroke on the oversensitive body made him hiss.

„Shhhh…” whispered Will.

Then she proceeded to clean them both up.

Once all the blood was washed away, Hannibal stepped out of the shower and left the bathroom, only to come back with clean clothes for both of them. While Hannibal was putting on his underwear, Will looked at what he picked for her – she smiled, amused, when she found out he chose the perfect period panties, as she called her favorite black hiphuggers, and then her gaze softened at the sight of the white t-shirt that clearly didn’t belong to her. 

They chose her bedroom. 

Hannibal laid in the middle of her bed and slowly caressed Will’s arm that was sprawled across his chest with his fingertips; his other hand was in her still wet hair. Their legs were tangled under the bedsheets.

„How did you imagine it?”

The quiet whisper was so, so much.

„I…” he faltered. „I wanted you to come to me”,

„That clearly didn’t work out”.

Just when he thought she was mad at him, she moved under the covers just to lay her thigh across his hips. 

„I was tired of us dancing around each other for so long. And it was somehow like us – bloody and animalistic”.

„I guess so. And somehow convenient. We didn’t need any preparation”.

„We wouldn’t anyway.”

He twitched.

„I...”

„Don’t. I knew I couldn’t bare children long before you decided to stab me into my uterus. Don’t apologize for it, it's not your fault. I guess I had it coming anyway”.

„I didn’t know, and I...”

„’s fine”.

They laid in silence for a long time.

„I imagined there would be tenderness. More words. Maybe some tears.”

„Plenty of time for it later, I guess.”

„I guess you’re right.”

He kissed the top of her head.

„Now sleep, mylimasis."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It came out different than I thought it would. Feel free to point out mistakes, I don't usually write in English.

**Author's Note:**

> It's my first time writing anything like this (and English is my second language), so don't be too hard on me. Feel free to point out any mistakes. I hope you liked it. Lots of love.


End file.
